Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to methods and systems associated with an auxiliary support for a display device. More particularly, embodiments are related to a hinged auxiliary support that is configured to be positioned between the display device and a display stand.
Background
A display stand is a supportive bracket or arm designed to hold and secure a display screen in place. Different display stands have different purposes and functionality. For example, a display stand may move the display device vertically, rotate, tilt, retract, and/or swivel.
Over time display stands become less study, such that the display stand can no longer support the display device over time. Specifically, display stands with a single mounting arm can lose their rigidity over time. This may be due to stress on the arm, weakened of coupling devices, etc. When a display stand is unable to support the weight of the display device at a desired viewing height, the display stand becomes obsolete, substandard, etc.
Accordingly, needs exists for more efficient and effective systems and methods for a hinged auxiliary support for a display device that is configured to be positioned between the display device and the display stand.